Crab Cakes
by MarioChan
Summary: The X-Men are at the beach,, and what's funner that having a crab sit on your head? Read and see what happens! .:.Cherik.:. a drabble


**Author's Note:**

**This is just a idea that came up in my mind when we were at the beach the other day, when a similar incident happened to my friend Now I wish that i had put it on video and put it on YouTube, but oh well~!**

**Happy Reading~!**

**P.S: I would like to thank the following people on deviantART for helping me write this: kirpow, ZodiarkDarkja, KarakuriSix, and DarkJazmin11, thank you all so much~!**

* * *

><p>The summer air was fresh with salt and ocean. The skies were clear and crystalline as they shimmered with vacation magic, and the X-Men were happier as they ever were.<p>

Charles, Erik, and the kids were at the beach. Raven was wearing a bikini with a _very low_ bust line (Erik had pointed that out), reading a fashion magazine and listening to her I-Pod. Hank was almost doing the same thing, but with a science book. Angel was attempting to make a sand castle (fail), and Alex and Sean were rough-housing with water guns in the ocean (what is this "rough-housing" i say?), Charles jotting down notes in a notepad ('bout his love for Erik) and Erik still retains jis hatred for the blazing-hot summer season. It's way too hot- the sun wants him dead.

"_I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way~!" _Raven sings, a little too loudly, and right into Erik's ear. She was bobbing her head up and down, the loud music flowing out of the headphones, and her manicured nails flippng the pages of the magazine, staring at the pictures of pale, skinny girls with sprayed-on smiles, acting like they were perfect, "Oooh, these are some pretty shoes~!" She mused, pointing at the shoes to Erik. They were black with a dragonfly wing-like design on the sides. "I bet Angel would like these for her birthday, huh Erik?"

"Eh? Oh yeah...whatever." Erik says, uninterested-dismissing her with a nonchalant wave. It's bad enough that it's summer and he's outside, Charles was just sitting there, complaining that he needed a tan and such. As pale as he was, heck, he would still be pale when the headed back to the hotel room. In the distance, the ocean a shimmering crystal, Angel, Sean, and Alex were splashing each other with the salty water.

All Erik wants to do is take a nap, but is afraid he'll get sunburn. Of all the days to forget sunscreen, huh?

Erik gets up, deciding he'll be waiting at the hotel. Five Star, thanks to Charles. Having a wealthy friend has it's benefits, does it? Along the way, he cuts his foot on a stray shard of glass, not to mention that the sand is scorching. By the time he reached the boardwalk, he hears Charles yelling to him.

"Where are you going?" Charles yells, running up to him.

"I'm going to take a nap back at the hotel. It's just to hot out!" Erik scowled, pulling up the hem of him pants, making sure that he wasn't exposing to much. Charles frowns, eyes narrowing to two blue slits.

"Your so boring!" He huffs, crossing his arms for emphasis. "You never want to do anything fun!"

"This isn't **fun, **dammit!" Erik corrected, tone seething. Charles' eyes return to normal, frown softning too. "I was hoping that we could collect seashells together?"

"Maybe some other time, when the sand is not as hot. My feet hurt." Erik lifts up his foot - red.

Charles broke Erik out of his trace when his eyes were locked on his head, shiny with fear and horror. Erik stiffened and turned around; there was no one behind him. He looked back at the petrified brunette and cocked his head ever so slightly as his green eyes fixated on him.

"D-Don't panic, okay?" Charles said, raising his arms up and Erik visibly cringed.

"What?" Erik asked as he watched Charles look at the top of his head. Then, at the top of his scalp, he could feel distinct legs squirm. Erik felt fear go up his spine in a matter of seconds. "W-What is that? WHAT IS THAT!" He asked, flailing his arms in the process.

"I'll get it!" Charles announced, appearing like a knight in shiny armor momentarily to Erik as his younger friend kneeled and leaned foreword.

With one swipe of his hand, Charles grabbed the crab.

"Got it!" Charles could see all the muscles in the older friend's body relax and slack back into their usual position. "Aww, it's cute." Charles mused, examining the crab as it wiggled in his hands.

"T-Thanks.." Erik squeaks and Charles grins at his comment.

"My valiant gesture should be rewarded, right?" Charles asks, leaning in uncomfortably closer to him than he had been before. And with that; all of Erik's coherent thought was vaporized from his mind. His legs turned to jelly and his fingers found their way up into his younger friend's hair. Erik leaned foreword and kissed him, ignoring the most likely agape expressions of those on the beach as he fisted brunette hair similar to his with his fingers and was close to Charles in an intense heat that traveled through his body.

Maybe the heat wasn't all that bad...

"Heyyyy!" Yelled a high pitched voice, soft slapping of blue sandals could be heard behind them. Erik pulls away from Charles, while Charles still maintains a blissful look on his face. Old fashioned head phones are around Raven's neck, bobbing up and down as she runs towards them; waving as she does. "Guys, I found this cute restaurant-"

She stops, looking at the crab in Charles' hands. Her eyes sparkle as she clasps her hands together and raises them up to her chest.

"Ooooh! Nevermind, we can have crab cakes instead!"

* * *

><p>Just something stupid.<p>

Other than that, i hoped you liked it~!


End file.
